


I've Loved You So Long

by wallmakerrelict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallmakerrelict/pseuds/wallmakerrelict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been together a long time, but for fun they decide to role-play their first time having sex. It turns out more emotional than they expected. (Pure, shameless, nigh-OOC schmoopy porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Loved You So Long

"Who are we playing tonight?"

"I dunno man, you choose."

Usually they put a little more effort into their scenarios, but this time they were already naked and in bed so Dean was ready to accept whatever Cas came up with. Cas wrinkled his nose as he thought about it, then said resolutely, “Our first time.”

"You wanna do it like our actual first time?" said Dean. "Um, okay, I’ll need to bring the car around…"

"No, Dean. I’m me and you’re you. It is the present time. And we’ve never made love before."

Dean thought about that for a moment, then snorted a laugh. “Wow, my balls must be so blue they’re ready to drop off.”

"You did take quite a long time to admit your affections for me," Cas reminded him with a faint smile.

Dean snorted again. “I took so long, it was sad,” he agreed. “But if I’d waited this long, it’d actually be embarrassing.”

Cas lied back, stretching himself out and reminding Dean just how very naked they both were. “Then maybe you should begin making up for lost time.”

Dean attacked him with kisses, channeling all the longing and frustration of an all-consuming love held back for far too ridiculously long. He sucked moans out of Cas’s mouth, made him shudder with a flick of the tongue across his nipples, and felt him arch up when he nipped at his flanks. He hadn’t known Cas’s body so well the first time they’d done this, but he didn’t think Cas would call him out for cheating. Besides, Cas hadn’t been quite so uninhibitedly loud the first time, either, so neither of them were sticking strictly to script.

"I’ve wanted this for so long, Cas," Dean rasped into Cas’s ear. "I think about it all the time. Every night when I jack off. I think about you inside me. Please, Cas, I want it so bad."

Cas rolled Dean over in one swift movement. “Whatever you desire, my love,” he said as he kicked Dean’s legs out and nestled his hips between them. All at once, the tip of Cas’s cock was resting against Dean’s tight, dry entrance, and Dean’s lust-addled-brain was forced to make a screeching emergency stop.

"Uh…" he said. He stared up at Cas and quirked an eyebrow. Cas looked down at him innocently. "Hey, slow down there. Don’t you wanna lube me up first?"

And then Cas, the absolute bastard, couldn’t help but smirk as he said, “Oh, I’m sorry. I’ve never done this before. Please teach me.”

Dean looked up, wide-eyed and tight-lipped. He dropped out of character for just long enough to whisper, “You fucker.”

Cas was still smirking. “I am innocent and don’t understand the ways of human lovemaking. Show me how to please you, Dean.”

"Get the fucking lube and use your fucking fingers," said Dean, out loud this time. This wasn’t fair. Cas had been witness to the whole of human sexuality from Adam and Eve to Folsom Street Fair. Even at his most innocent, he’d fucking known how to prep for anal sex.

Cas held up his hand, fingers spread as if he’d just noticed them. “I don’t understand, Dean. You’ll have to show me.” He was still fucking smirking.

"Okay, darling,” said Dean through teeth gritted with frustration, though his angry grimace was loosening bit by bit into a helpless smile the longer he looked at Cas’s smug grin. “I’ll show you something good.”

The bedside drawer was just within reach. With practiced speed - too practiced for it to have been the first time, but whatever - Dean fished out a tube of K-Y, flipped it open, and squirted a liberal helping into his hand behind Cas’s back. He did it so quickly that Cas gave a genuine gasp of pleasant surprise as he felt the lube being smeared down the crack of his ass.

"This is how you do it, babe," said Dean. All his annoyance had melted away at Cas’s first helpless groan, and now he was just enjoying the way Cas’s legs twitched as he massaged lube onto the surface of his anus. "You gotta go slow. See, doesn’t that lube feel nice?"

He waited for Cas to answer with a throaty, “Yes, Dean.”

"You gotta take your time. Wait until you feel me open up for you. That’s how you know I’m ready for more. But you still gotta go slow. Start with one finger, like this.”

“Ahhh!" Cas’s head fell into the crook of Dean’s neck, all the strength gone out of his arms. His thighs stayed rigid, though, keeping his ass in the air where Dean’s finger was sliding inside. He was already getting loose, his ass hungry for more than just a few fingers, but Dean didn’t see any harm in letting him squirm for a while.

"You gotta go one at a time. Feel that? You just ease the second finger in next to the first. And the third…"

“Dean!" Cas’s voice cracked, and his hands squeezed at Dean’s shoulders until his fingernails left imprints.

Dean eased back. “Babe?” he said, the concern in his voice putting the scene on pause.

Cas pressed play by grabbing Dean by the ears and angling his face up for a sloppy kiss. “Please,” he groaned into Dean’s mouth between sucking on his lips and chin. “I’ve never… Please, show me.”  
Dean rolled Cas over and folded his legs onto his chest. His slick, gaping hole was practically begging to be fucked. But first, Dean said, “Cas, you sure you want this?”

"I want… I…" he panted. Then he paused and collected himself just enough to say, "I have wanted this, Dean… for so long. I want you. I have always wanted you. I love you."

"I love you," Dean echoed helplessly, the words so easy on his lips that it was almost a reflex now. He laughed at the rawness of it. It all boiled down to that - all the negotiations and mistrust and betrayal and forgiveness. They loved each other. "How come it took us so long to say it, huh? All those times we could have. And we should have. But we didn’t."

"All those wasted years," said Cas. He reached up to wipe the dew from Dean’s eyelashes before it could turn into a tear. "It’s a shame."

"I’ve wanted you for so long, Cas," said Dean as he rolled his hips forward and entered him. "I’ve loved you for so long."

Cas lay transfixed, his eyes staring upwards in rapture. Dean buckled and fell onto him, his body shaking and his hands holding tight.

"Finally," Cas whispered. "Finally!"


End file.
